


A Little Heart

by Prehensilizing



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Crying In Public Bathrooms, David Fails CPR Certification, David is 30, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Max Is Supportive, Max is 16, Maxvid - Freeform, Older Max (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prehensilizing/pseuds/Prehensilizing
Summary: David fails a CPR class. Max to the rescue.(Short drabble. C/W Maxvid - Max is 16, David is 30.)





	A Little Heart

* * *

           

            “I _killed_ him!” David sobbed into his hands.

            Max sighed. He crossed his arms, leaning back on the stall door. Fortunately, the two of them were small enough to fit in the cramped public bathroom together – but it was tight. Max reached across the stall, yanking a few squares of toilet paper from the roll.

            “It’s a fucking mannequin, David. Blow,” he instructed, holding the paper to David’s painful red nose.

            “She said _thirty_ chest compressions and I, I only did _twenty-nine!"_  David wept inconsolably. He blew his nose into the tissue. Max gently patted the moisture away from the older man’s freckled face.

            “I know you’re a perfectionist, but thirty is a lot. You were under pressure. Not to mention,” Max continued, “if a child is in cardiac arrest, it’s _highly_ unlikely you’ll be able to resuscitate them on your own.”

            “Ma-a-ax,” David bawled.

            “Hush,” Max murmured. He pulled David close to his chest, tossing the used paper into the toilet bowl. The taller man lowered his head, burying his face in Max’s thick, dark curls. Max closed his eyes, inhaling David’s soft scent. He could feel his carotid pulse strongly against his cheek. He kissed David’s neck.

            “I just w-want to _save_ them!” David wailed.

            “I know. That’s why I love you.” Max gave him a squeeze. They rocked back and forth together. “You’re getting snot in my hair.”

            “I’m so-o-rry!” David hiccupped.

            “Hush,” Max repeated calmly. He kissed the top of David’s sternum, just below where his neck and collarbones met. “For the record, if I was dying? You’re the only person I’d trust to put his lips on mine.”

            “M-max...” David breathed, a little calmer. “You m-mean it?”

            “Come here and find out.”

            Max firmly pressed his lips to David’s like their lives depended on it.


End file.
